Alkaline Dyuragaua
|ailments = Slow Freeze |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Alkaline Dyuragaua is a Dyuragaua that has moved to the Salt Plains due to it preferring to live in almost complete isolation, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Flying Wyvern is found in G-Rank. Physiology The Alakaline Dyuragaua has an appearance similar to the normal Dyuragaua but with a few differences. Its hide is han purple in color with deep yellow ridges, spikes, claws and horns. The fur on its chest and under its head has a bumblebee color. Unusually, its tail spikes are constantly erect, even when not in enraged. Its eyes have a red pupil and a violet-green appearance. When enraged, Alkaline Dyuragaua's tail, arms, and face will be clad in ice. Habitat Alkaline Dyuragua have only been found living in the caves of the Salt Plains at day, only to come out of them at night. Attacks and Moves Alkaline Dyuragaua shares attacks with Dyuragaua. Quick Freeze: Alkaline Dyuragaua is able to quickly and swiftly instantly freeze its tail or claws for certain attacks without even having to enter Rage Mode. Tornado Crazy: Alkaline Dyuragaua will spin around to face hunters behind it before it gets on its hind legs and begins to slash its claws forward, sending tornado after tornado with each swipe. It will swipe forward three times before falling back on its feet. This attack causes Frostbite. Frosty Aura: Like the HC Dyuragaua, it has an aura around it in Rage Mode. Unlike the HC Dyuragaua, Alkaline Dyuragaua's aura makes a hunter's stamina decrease fast like Iceblight. Ice Redirection: Now when it does its spin that reflects attacks back to the owner, it will also cover the shot, arrow, or blade with ice causing Frostbite to the enemy that dares attack it. Ceiling Shake: If in one of the cave areas there is chance it will do this attack. It will jump onto the ceiling before it begins to shake the ceiling with the immense strength of its arms. This will cause ice to rain down from the ceiling to deal heavy damage to hunters. The ice causes Frostbite. Slow Freezing Agent: Alkaline Dyuragaua's tail will begin to leak a strange substance. It will start of by swing its tail violently behind it before flipping in the air and slamming its tail in the ground, leaving a brief puddle. It will than turn backwards towards one hunter before sending small bits of the liquid in a bullet-like state at the hunter by swing its tail. This attack causes a new status known as Slow Freeze. Quick Tail Slam: It raise its tail like Duramboros before slamming it into the ground. Once slammed into the ground, it will send multiple bullets in three different directions. This attack causes Slow Freeze. Flowing Ice Blast: To deal with hunters on walls, its ice blasts are able to crawl up walls and even across ceilings before hitting where the blast was shot from. If the Alkaline Dyuragaua is standing in the middle of the blast, the ice will actually freeze apart of the Alkaline Dyuragaua as it tries to break free from its own weapon. This leaves it open for some attacks and causes Frostbite. Quick Ice Claw: Alkaline Dyuragaua will roar at the hunter before charging forward at them with its claws slowly freezing. Alkaline Dyuragaua will than violently slash its claw violently before getting its claw stuck in the middle of the charge, making a huge block of ice. Alkaline Dyuragaua will pull its claw out of the ground before smashing the ice into pieces. This attack does a lot of damage and causes Frostbite. Gust of Salt: If in open areas filled with salt, some of Alkaline Dyuragaua's attacks will send gust of salt out at hunters which cause Salty. Super Ice Blast: Alkaline Dyuragaua will jump backwards and shoot an ice blast that goes in three different directions in front of it. These blast will stop midway before forming blocks of ice. Alkaline Dyuragaua will than proceed to charge before using its strength to push the blocks of ice at hunters, dealing heavy damage. After doing this it will taunt for a few seconds. This attack causes Frostbite. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water 0 *Ice +15 *Thunder -10 *Dragon -20 Skills: Critical Eye +2, Tremor Res, Windproof(Hi), and Evasion Down. Gunner Set *Fire +10 *Water +5 *Ice +20 *Thunder -5 *Dragon -15 Skills: Critical Eye +2, Tremor Res, Windproof(Hi), and Evasion Down. Notes *The idea plus the look of the Alkaline Dyuragaua comes from this armor you can get from Dyuragaua in Monster Hunter Frontier G. **Critical Eye +2 and Tremor Res come from this armor as well. *This purple color helps it blend in at night in the Salt Plains. *If hunted in the day, it will stay and go into the two cave zones only but if hunted at night it will go outside those areas. *The prey that is frozen is saved for food so Alkaline Dyuragaua doesn't have to go outside and hunt during certain, harsher seasons. *Alkaline Dyuragaua are said to be smarter than your basic Dyuragaua. *Alkaline Dyuragaua uses a new status effect known as Slow Freeze. **This status slowly covers the hunter in ice before putting the hunter in the Snowman State after a few seconds past during the battle. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus